Job or her
by kayleighsmommy16
Summary: 1 guy 1 girl ? Will he that the chance of losing his job for her or will he know it won't work? Read and see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:  
I had a story called "Our 5 year friendship" but someone hacked my page and deleted it so I'm writing a new story with a different plot... I'm sorry for all my followers I need on that story that it never got finished... I hope y'all like this new story (:

Nobody's POV:  
It was the first day of school and all the teachers got to meet their students for the whole year. First they would have homeroom then they would do a meet and greet. So today isn't a real school day because they won't really have class.

Austin's POV:  
I'm Austin Moon but my students call my Mr. Moon or Mr. M which ever they like I really don't care because I'm a math teacher for the Seniors so I'm only 4-5 years older then them. I graduated when I was 16 because I skipped two grades so I'm pretty smart. I love being a teacher but it pisses me off how the girls in my classes flirt with me. Today is the start of a new school year so I hope it's better this year then last year.

40 mins later  
I was in the middle of talking to some teachers that came in my room when she walked in. God please don't let her be one of my students. She is the most gorgeous girls I have ever laid eyes on. The way her long loose curly hair flows down her back takes my breath away. The way her body looks in that black strapless crop top, short hot pink shorts and black wedges it shows off all of her curves. I got snapped out of my thoughts when she called my name.

"Are you Mr. Moon?" She said in that little sweet voice of hers.

" Yes, Can I help you?" I asked hoping she would be a teacher or something.

"I'm Ally Dawson. I'm in your 3rd period." Damn it she is in my class this is going to be a long year. " I was just coming to see where my class was going to be. This is going to be a fun year I can tell." She said while winking at me and walking out of class. Yep this year is going to suck. I hope I can keep my hormones down so I don't lose my job.

Ally's POV:  
I'm Ally Dawson and I'm 18. I'm also a senior and ever since my freshman year I been what ppl would call a bad girl. I drink, party, do drugs, have guys chasing after me so ppl think I'm a slut but to be honest I haven't had sex at all. The only thing I do is oral but that was only three times but guys go around saying we fucked so I just let everyone think that the only person at this school who knows the truth about me is my best friend Trish. I've known her since the 3rd grade. We live together in an apartment we got when we turned 18 that my daddy got us. My dad is rich he owns sonic booms every where and a record company. He bought me and Trish cars for our 18th birthday which is only three days apart.. I'm at school meeting all my teachers and let me just say the last teacher I met is so fucking sexy.

Mr. Moon is all I can say. I want him bad on top of his desk. Oh and let's just say I get what I want so by the end of this year he will be mine.

-  
I hope y'all like this story and please review. Thank y'all


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thanks for all my followers so far (: I do not own Austin and Ally just the plot.

*The next day*  
Ally's POV:  
I woke up Trish jumping on my bed saying " today is day 1 of Ally gets what she wants so get your ass up and get your sexy ass ready" I laughed at her because when I told her last name about Mr. Moon she told me to go for him because her boyfriend is best friends with him. She also told me that he is 22 and he loves music just like I do. So I'm going for it and I WILL get him. Just watch and see. I just got out the shower and I'm standing naked in my closet trying to find something to wear. Oh and the best part about my school beside him is we don't have a dress code as long as our ass and boobs are covered we can wear whatever. I call for Trish because I need help getting ready and I know what your thinking I'm calling my friend in here while I'm naked that should be wrong but I'm not a shamed of my body and Trish's body is just like mine. We both wear a size 5 in bottoms because we have a big ass, a size medium in top because we have d cup boobs so there is nothing to hide. She walks in 5 mins later right when I get done blow drying my hair.

"Yea girl what you need?" Trish says come in with her hair straight, baby blue crop top that hangs off one shoulder, white short short, her make up done natural and some baby blue 4" high heels

" Damn boo you look sexy as hell. Oh and can you help me pick something out for day 1" I said laughing about the last part.

" thanks boo and of coarse Ill help you. What the two outfits you can't pink between" said Trish

I laid out white a cut off Beatles T-shirt that ends two inches under my boobs with some short blue jean shorts with my black lace up boots for the first outfit and for the second I laid out a navy blue strapless corp top that pushes my boobs up with some white short shorts and my navy blue wedges.

I looked at Trish while curling my hair in loose curls and said " so which one will get my mans attention"

Trish poked at the navy blue crop top and said " this one for sure and don't wear any pants" then left after sending me a smirk.

I finished my hair and make up with I went natural with. I got dressed in a hurry before if I want to stop and eat I has to get done. I did what Trish told me to do so all I had to do was slide my top, bottoms, and shoes on and grab my book bag and head out. Mr. Moon is going to love today because I have no panties or bra on.

*3rd period*  
Austin's POV:  
It's only 3rd period and I've been hit on 18 times already. I wish today was over with. The tardy bell rung so I started teaching until I heard the door open so I turned to see who it was and it was her. The girl I can't stop thinking about. I pulled up her record last night and she is 18 thank god. I get pulled out my thought when she starts talking " I'm so sorry I'm late Mr. Moon. I need to finish my notes in my last class" I nodded and she went to sit down all I could think about was how sexy she looked today. I shake my head and started teaching again. When class was over I sat down at my desk since its lunch time I don't have a class for another hour. I look up and I see Ally walking to me with a smirk on her face that's when I notice is just me and her and the door is closed.

When the hell did the door get closed and why is she still here not that I mind.

" So Mr. Moon can you help me understand this problem?" She said smiling at me while bent over my desk which I can definitely tell she has no underwear or bra on. " You like what you see sexy?" Omg she caught me looking what do I do?

"Maybe I do. What you going to do about it" I say with out even thinking.

Next thing I know she is sitting in my lap kissing my neck whispering "I've been a bad girl in class you need to spank me teacher" that's its I'm about to take her right now on my desk. I pick her up and lay her roughly on my desk I was about to undo my belt when there was a knock on the door

Thanks for reading I hope you like it. What will happen?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I haven't had a computer to update with... So I hope y'all enjoy this chapter (: I don't own Austin and Ally just the plot...  
-

Austin's POV:  
After Ally slipped out the slide door that leads outside I opened my door to see who the hell just knocked. It was Brooke one of the school sluts.

"What do you need Brooke I'm kinda of busy" I said pissed off.

"Oh Austin your so hot when your mad but I came to give you my number for if you want a good time" she said winking at me.

" First off I'm Mr. Moon to you and Secondly I'm your teacher so I do not want your number now please leave" I said even more pissed. Who does she think she is hitting on me like that.

I really need to tell Ally we don't need to do anything ever again. I could lose my job if anyone found out. When I got back to my desk I found a note from Ally.

* NOTE *  
Here's my number 8263990986 text me after school so we can finish what we start sexy.

I read the note over and over. God that girl is so beautiful but she is my student I will get in trouble I have to tell her now that we can't do anything.

Text : hey the is you know who. Meet me at my house after school here is my address 1467 Lester st. We need to talk.

I wait for her to text me back but she never did. It was the end of the day now and nothing from Ally so I wonder if she's going to come or not?

* After School Ally's POV*

I skipped last block so I could get ready to go to Mr. M's house. I'm so excited to see what he wants. He probably thinks I'm not coming because I never texted him back but he is going to be in for a treat because I'm wearing a laced hot pink thongs with the matching bra and on top of that I have a black tight dress that only going 2 inches passed my big nice ass with some high heels.

I decided to text me and let him know I was on my way.

To Aus: Be there in 5

5 mins later-  
Austin's POV:  
I just got home and I'm tired. I still have yet to hear from Ally but I left my phone at work so I don't know if she text me since I left work

I just took my shirt off when there's a knock on the door. When I open the door there stands my beautiful Ally. Wait no I have to tell her we can't do this. But she looks great this will be hard.

"Come in Alls" I said while she passes me and I stare at her fine big ass.

Next thing I know she done took her dress off and she is in her sexy laced hot pink bra and matching thongs and he highs. Let me just tell you she looks hot as fuck there is no way I can turn her down now. I start to walk closer to her until I'm up against her and my arm is around her waist pulling her closer to where her lips are on mine. Our kiss gets heated and she done jumped on me and wrapped her legs around me. I slammed her up against the wall and take my pants off while attacking her neck. She moans and its the sexy sound I have ever heard.

I finally realize I have taken us to my room now and laid us on my bed. We was both naked and I don't know where all of our clothes are but I don't care. I notice Ally looks scared so I asked her " What's wrong baby? why do you look scared?"

"Oh. Um. No. Reason. Sexy." She said while looking everywhere but at me then it hit me she is a Virgin how could I be so stupid .

" Alls we don't have to do this. Lets just get dressed and talk." I said before kissing her cheek.

" No I want to really bad it's just I haven't done this before. I have need wanted this more then I do now and I'm on birth control so you don't have to worry." She said with a smile which made me smile and kiss her lips.

" I'll be gently I promise baby. It won't hurt long." I tried to make her relax.

Ally's POV:

Austin started rubbing my clit and it felt great he was trying to get my mind off me having sex for the first time And his 11 inch dick which is huge.

Omg. I'm about to cum babe." I screamed.

"Cum for me baby I want to taste you" he said as I started cumming all over his hand.

He started kissing all the way up my body but stopped at my ear and whispered " you ready baby?" I just nodded and he started kissing, sucking and biting on my neck while he slid his huge dick inside me slowly.

I then started crying from the pain I felt but I held it in until he break thru then I screamed out loud. Austin just held me and said sorry and that we could stop but after about 3 minutes I told him he could move. After he pushing in 3 times the pain was gone.

" Harder, Faster, deeper please babe" I screamed at Austin he was feeling good inside me.

" Alls your so tight baby. Omg your amazing" he moaned while pushing in me as hard, fast and Deep as he could. I was about to cum again when my phone rung I looked to see who it was and it popped up Mr. M so I looked at Austin and said " where is your phone at? "

" I left it a school why" he asked while he stopped and looked at me confused so I showed him my screen where his name was at.

Who the fuck had my mans phone and was calling us during great sex?

-  
Hope y'all liked it. Review please (:


	4. Chapter 4

I wondering who has Austin's phone calling me from it. I hope that don't know it's my number or read our text. Austin is still in me so I just put my phone back down and look at Austin.

"Mr. M lets just keep going And just see if they call back" I said

" No Ally we need to stop this shouldn't of even happened" he said while getting up and putting sweats on.

" what the fuck. You regret having sex with me? Then why the hell did you tell me to come over" I said about to start crying while getting up to find my clothes.

He told me that he was going to tell me we could do this but I made It hard for him and that he didn't regret it but that he could lose his job if ppl found out then gave me some sweats and a t-shirt because I could find any of my clothes. I put the clothes on and went to leave but he grabbed my arm so I looked at him.

" please don't tell anyone I really don't want to lose my job" he said I slapped him then grabbed my keys and left. I soon as I got to my car I started crying this was the worst/ best first time for me. How could he tell me that do I not matter? Does he have sex with a lot of his student? So many questions but no answers. I drive to mine/Trish's place I really need a friend right now.

As I pull up to our place I get another call from Mr. M's phone so I answer it.

*Phone call*

A- hello?  
Hey this is Austin's girlfriend Brooke may I ask who this is?  
A- oh sorry I don't know an Austin. How did you get my number?  
Oh it was in his message telling you to come over I was just wondering.  
A- well I don't know my friend must of had my phone while I was napping and texted him sorry. But my name is Amanda sorry about that.  
Oh it's cool. I'm taking him his phone now I'll ask him. Thanks tho.

We hung up and I started crying more. That's sounded like the school slut Brooke they must be fucking. He will pay for this just wait and see.

I told trish everything and we decided that I'm going to step up my act and dress sluttier and make his realize what he could of had but let go.

*Next school day*

I wake up and got in the shower. When I got out I did my hair in gorgeous curls and did my makeup the sexier smoky look I have ever seen. I put on some black lacy thongs and so hot pick mini shorts they barely cover my big ass I also put on a black crop top that pushed my big boobs up and stop right under my boobs. I was trying to decide what shoes to put on when I got a call from Austin's phone.

_A/N_

Sorry it took so long but I hope y'all like this chapter. Do y'all think it's Austin or Brooke calling from Austin's phone? Leave reviews please. Love y'all (: oh and I don't own Austin and Ally just the plot..


	5. Chapter 5

I answered my phone thinking it was Brooke again but to my surprise it was Austin. He asked me to meet him somewhere so I told him to come to mine and Trish's house. He really sounded pissed so I worry what's up.

*5 minutes later*

Knock knock

I open the door to see Mr. M in his work clothes so I moved a side and let him in.

" what do you want Mr. M"

Austin's POV:

I felt so bad about yesterday. I really care for Ally I just really need my job too. After Ally left last night my student Brooke showed up with my phone she said she found it in the hallway which I know is a lie but she left right after I grabbed my phone. So right now I'm at Ally's cause I really need to talk to her I can't stop seeing her but she probably hates me now.  
" I'm here to talk to you. Are you going to get ready for school? " I said I really hope she isn't wearing that to school she looks like a whore. But a beautiful one.

"Yes I am. Why? And what do you want to talk about?"

" oh hell no your not now go change." I yelled at her " you look like a fucking whore" I can't believe I just said that. Ally slaps me then opens the front door.

" get the fuck out. I'm 18 so I can dress how ever the fuck I want. Now leave."

I left and headed to work. This day is going to suck.

Ally's POV:  
"Trish let's go I'm ready to get to school" I yelled. I can't believe what Austin said but I'm about to show he a whore since he already thinks I am.

We get to school and start walking down the hall as soon as I get to my locker and Dallas ( the head football player ) wraps his arm around me ( we been talking off and on durin the summer and he is really hot.) Just then Mr. Moon come walking down the hall. I start flirting with Dallas and he pushes me against the lockers and we make out until I fell Dallas being pulled off of me. I look to see what happen and Dallas is on the floor with someone beating the fuck out of him. I couldn't see who it was because Trish was pulling me away. All I heard was yelling and someone said stay the fuck away from Ally. Wtf?

A/n  
Who do y'all think this is? And sorry so short... I don't own Austin and Ally just the plot


	6. Chapter 6

" Trish who the hell was hitting Dallas?" I asked. I was worried about him cause Dallas was getting his ass beat.

"Als I think we should go home before you get in trouble" she said pulling me out of school.

In about 5 mins we was at home and Trish was freaking out. What is wrong with her. She quickly grabs her phone and calls her boyfriend Dezmond (dez)

*phone call*  
T- hey baby I need you to call Austin.  
D- why babe what's wrong?  
Trish walks to her room so Ally can't hear.  
T- you know about the Ally and Austin thing? Well things just got bad he beat up a student today for kissing Ally.  
D- shit I got to go bye love you

They hang up and she walks to a crying Ally.

"Als what's wrong" she asked

" Austin just called me he is in jail and they fired him. This is all because of me. Why couldn't I just leave him alone but no I had to be a whore and throw myself on him" I said crying in my hands then I jumped up I'm going to talk to my daddy and get him out.

* at ally's dad's house *

" hey daddy where are you" I yelled as I walked in my dad's house. I was looking around when I hear him call from the kitchen so I ran in there and hugged him crying. ( it always gets my way)

" what's wrong princess?" My daddy asked

I told him everything while still crying so he called he buddy and got Austin out of jail with the chargers dropped he also called Dallas and paid him to leave the chargers dropped. So now he is talking to the school board I hope he gets Austin his job back.

My dad hangs up and looks at me with a worried look on his face. " what did they say daddy"

" well Als they said that Austin can have his job back" he said and I hugged him and thanked him like 100 times. " but" he cut me off of coarse there is a but. "But y'all can't talk anymore and that is up to you and Austin if y'all are going to stop" he told me and I thought my heart stop beating. " so your telling me he has to chose?" " yes baby girl. I'm sorry but that the only way so go talk to him"

I left and went to go get Austin from jail so we could talk. About 10 minutes later I was waiting on him to walk out and that when I saw him walk out with a black eye I ran up to him.

" omg Austy are you oka?" I asked worried

" yeah als I'm sorry about today. I just couldn't stand Dallas all over you. If you don't mind me asking why are you here? I thought you hated me" he said while hugging me. I just looked at him and kissed him.

He smiled at me and I smiled back.

" I don't hate you and I'm sorry to. I only want to hurt you I didn't know you would beat the shit out of Dallas. But we need to talk." I told him.

I told him everything my dad did for him and about him having to chose between me or his job.

Austin's POV:

I can't believe what Ally and her dad did for me I just met Ally and she still helped me when I needed it. But what am I going to do about the choice I have to make. I mean I need my job but I don't think I can leave Ally alone. Someone please help me .

A/N  
I hope y'all like it... What will he chose? Leave reviews (: I don't own Austin and Ally just the plot...


End file.
